


Seven Years of Silence

by digitaldreams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, i have no good explanation for this, it's been years since i played ocarina of time but sh, the idea just planted itself in my head and would not leave, your local fi stan is here to say that you should stan fi too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: For seven years, Link was silent, but never was he alone.
Relationships: Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Seven Years of Silence

There were some who thought that spending seven years asleep due to the Master Sword was lonely, but Link was smart enough to know otherwise. 

In the beginning, there had been nothing in his mind but darkness. He remembered standing at the center of the void, the green of his tunic the only color to pierce through the shadows. He had taken a cautious step forward, wondering what could have awaited him inside of this strange new place. The real world was nothing more than a distant memory that existed as a fuzzy echo in the back of his mind. Nothing seemed to make sense to him. 

But that was when she appeared. 

The darkness itself parted, and she practically danced out of it before settling into position. Her torso was a purple color, and a blue gem rested over her chest. Her legs were covered in black, and turquoise lines crossed across the length of the dark colored material. One of her arms was purple while the other was blue, though they didn't particularly look like arms, instead appearing as flowing masses of fabric that only added to her ethereal appearance. Her face was blue, and her hair was short. She looked young yet ancient at the same time, and Link truly didn't know how to describe her. 

Link felt drawn to her somehow though, and he took a step in her direction. She followed his example and also moved to close the distance. She glided through the air rather than walking, and she had a familiar glint to her eyes that made Link feel at home. He had never met anyone who even came close to resembling her, but something deep inside said that he had encountered her somehow. It was a distant fragment of a recollection that he hadn't even realized existed until the moment that he set eyes upon her. 

_"We meet again, Link."_

His first question had been about how she knew his name. His second question had been if she even existed outside of this realm of shadow. After that, he wondered once again how he could have met her when there was no place that she slotted into the memories that he was familiar with. If they had met before, in some time and place sealed away from his mainstream thought process, it had been quite some time ago, and he had no idea where to even begin when it came to putting the pieces together. 

No matter how hard he tried, Link couldn't put the words together. He simply stared at the girl of purple and blue, waiting for her to explain who she was and where she had come from. He didn't know what to say, but he was positive that he would be clueless until she explained the truth of who she was. 

_"It seems that you have a lot to learn yet."_

Her voice was something that he felt rather than heard. Physically, he heard a series of syllables that appeared to be the refined beauty of an ancient tongue that had long gone extinct. Inside of his mind though, Link understood exactly what she was trying to say. It simply made sense, and he could comprehend everything without even needing to ask. There was a strange disconnect between physicality and reality that he had no idea how to explain. 

It didn't take her long to begin explaining once she saw the way that his eyes had gone wide in confusion. She bowed her head in his direction, displaying that she was the very picture of elegance, as if grace had been made into one human and presented before Link. Was she even human? Did he care about the answer? 

She said that her name was Fi, and she told him that she had been inside of the Master Sword for too many years to count. She was a companion to the Hero, always standing by his side from her place inside of the blade. When the Bearer of Courage focused enough, he would be able to hear the whispers that she spoke into the shadows. She lived within the sword itself, but Link was in much the same situation. He was not yet ready to lift the blade from its pedestal, leaving his spirit suspended somewhere between his body and the sword of his destiny. 

Fi wove grand tales of those who had come before him, a fond smile on her face as a glitter passed over her eyes. There was something enchanting about her, so logical and stoic yet wondrous and childlike. She offered to Link every fact about the Bearers of Courage who had come before him, explaining how the cycle of destiny had begun in the first place. She had once bonded to a Hero who descended from the skies following an apocalypse that nearly destroyed the world, and it was through him that she found her place in the world. She continued to stand alongside those who acted as his reincarnations, and Link was the newest face in a long line of fighters fit to wield the Master Sword. 

As the world passed by around his body, Link sat in the darkness, watching this timeless girl explain a history that had been torn to shreds by the flow of time. He was quiet most of the time, but he did speak from time to time, and when he did, Fi always reflected on how similar he was to the original Hero who had done so much at her side. All of the Bearers of Courage stood together in her mind, and her enthusiasm was unparalleled when she spoke of them. 

Soon enough, Link was familiar with the memories of Fi from a past life. He recalled hearing her voice echoing in his mind once upon a time in another iteration of Hyrule from generations long gone. Her voice filled his being with a sensation of belonging that he had never enjoyed up until that point, and it was almost magical in how liberating it was. 

Seven years came and went before Link was finally able to return to reality. He remembered that Fi had smiled fondly at him, claiming that he was ready in that angelic voice of hers. The world of shadow gave way to light, and when he opened his eyes once again, the illumination of a dawning sun was streaming in through the window. He lifted the Master Sword from its pedestal and examined it, seeing the gentle glow of amethyst and sapphire that passed through its silver blade. When he closed his eyes, he could still see Fi in his mind, always watching and committing the details of his adventure to memory. After all, one day, she would be relaying the details of him, the newest Hero, to the next fighter who would appear after him in the line of Courage reincarnated. 

Many believed that spending seven years alone in the mind would have been a tragedy, but Link knew better. When he left the Temple of Time as an adult for the first time, he carried the wisdom in his heart of how important the timeless girl named Fi was to both him and all of the Heroes who had come before him. He was never alone contrary to what others might have thought. After all, the Master Sword was there for him, and with the blade came the spirit that thrived within. 

Sometimes, when he concentrated enough, he could still hear her voice in the heat of battle. 

_"A worthy Hero of Courage."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is a thing that happened. 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea where this story came from. I was playing Age of Calamity and then I got this idea, and it refused to leave until I actually wrote it down. I'm glad that I did since it was lots of fun to work on. 
> 
> Honestly, that's about all that I have to say here. I hope that you enjoyed this little headcanon/drabble thing of mine. I may or may not write Legend of Zelda again soon. We'll just have to see how it all plays out. Until then, I hope you liked it!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
